1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a measurement apparatus for measuring an object.
2. Description of Related Art
An image measurement apparatus is often applied to measuring workpieces through a microscope disposed on the image measurement apparatus. The image measurement further includes a lighting module to light the workpieces. However, the illumination of the light module for the workpieces is not bright and broad enough.